You're All I Need
by HockeyLover21
Summary: Alexander Ovechkin is Reunited with an old love.


**Janelle nervously entered the large building feeling a cool rush of air touch her face. She shivered slightly and considered that she should have worn a jacket rather then just her favorite jeans a low cut black top. She looked around the building and finally spotted the door that read Bruce Bourdeau, Janelle slowly raised her hand and knocked.**

**"Come in!" A voice called. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open smiling at him**

**"Its nice to meet you Mr. Bourdeau." She said quietly, holding her hand out to him. Bruce took her hand and smiled at her.**

**"It's nice to meet you too Janelle. But call me Bruce."**

**"Okay....Bruce. You can call me Jani." She smiled. Bruce nodded and motioned for her to sit down.**

**"So have you made your decision on coming to work for us yet? If George himself wants you, you must be a very good worker!"**

**"Yes....Well, It was a very hard decision for me....But I will take the job." Bruce smiled widely and her and nodded**

**"That's wonderful!"**

**It truely had been a very difficult decision for her. She had been very happy in Ottawa! They were her favorite team and she loved the guys on the team and everyone she worked with. But this job with Washington was a big promotion and alot more money. She knew she had to do it. And then of course there was him...**

**"Would you be able to come in for your first day on Wednesday? I know that may seem sudden but we are coming up quickly on the Pre-season." Janelle smiled at him.**

**"No problem at all."**

**"That's great. The team will be coming in on.....Thursday. So you'll get to meet them all." Janelle felt her heart begin to pound against her chest and the palms of her hands became sweaty. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so scared.**

**"Is something wrong?" He asked, seeing the look on her face**

**"Oh um...Sorry...No, I'm fine." She forced a smile.**

**"Don't worry, no need to be nervous. They're all nice guy's." Janelle nodded at him and smiled softly** _If only you knew, It's much more then that!_ **She thought with a sigh.**

**Wednesday came and Janelle went to her first day, she actually had a very good time a quickly made friends with all of her co-workers. But the closer she got to the end of the day the more nervous she got about meeting the team the next day. Well, she did already know a few of them of course. That night she decided to call her best friend Audrey, she needed to talked to someone.**

**"Audrey....What the hell am I going to do?" She cried**

**"Why did you take this job, having to work with that fucking douche bag!"**

**"I had to....It was just to good of an offer to refuse, I couldn't let him stop me from something great.."**

**"I know....I think you should just ignore him, don't talk to him, try not to look at him. Just show him that your over him! That you don't care anymore." Janelle sighed heavily, dropping her head against the couch.**

**"Your right. I just need to pretend he doesn't even exist. I'll avoid him at all cost's."**

**The next morning Janelle got herself all ready, she curled her long blonde hair into thick hoop's and pulled on a black skirt that went to just above her knee and light blue blouse. She looked at herself in the mirror, she hadn't really done anything that she didn't do to herself every day before work. But she felt like she was trying to look good, for him. Or at least she was scared that he would think that. Janelle glanced at the clock and sighed, she had no time to change. She was just going to have to go as he was, if he decided to think she was doing this for him, then who cares. She knew that wasn't the case. Or was it?**

**She pulled up to the building and instantly spotted his car, the car she hadn't seen since the incident. Her heart was in her throat and she could feel her stomach doing flip flops. She spotted Bourdeau standing there and walked to him.**

**"Hi!" He smiled**

**"Hey."**

**"The team is going to do an early morning practice and then a workout. I'll come get you to meet them after they all shower. It'll probably be after lunch."**

**"Okay. I better get to work. I'll see you then." She forced a smile. As much as she dreaded this moment, part of her just wanted to get it over with! The thought of having to go through the whole day being nervous drove her crazy! But, she pushed all that to the back of her mind and continued on with the rest of her day. Keeping as busy as she possibly could.**

**"Geeze, I don't think I've seen someone get so much done before lunch!" Janelle heard Ian chuckle from behind her.**

**"Well, I'm a very productive person." She smiled, turning towards him.**

**"Do you wanna come to lunch with me?"**

**"Sure. When is that gunna be?"**

**"Now." Janelle gave him a confused look and glanced at the clock, it was 12:00. She gasped and felt her heart drop.**

**"Are you okay?" He asked, stepping towards her.**

**"Oh yeah....Sorry. Lets go." She stuttered, grabbing her jacket and locking her computer. She tried to laugh and smile and get everything off her mind at lunch with Ian but her mind just kept going back to him and the fact that soon she would be face to face with him. After they finished eating Janelle tried to be out of her office as long as she could, she didn't want to be there when Bruce came looking for her. She was walking down the hall when suddenly she spotted Him walking towards her.**

**"Hey! I've been looking for you everywhere." He smiled**

**"Oh sorry. I've been all over the place today."**

**"Are you ready too meet the guys? They all want to meet you." Janelle smiled at him and nodded, although she didn't feel good about it at all. They got to the locker room and Bruce entered first.**

**"Alright. Here's our new girl. Janelle Murphy." All the men in the room stopped what they were doing and looked to the stunning young woman slowly entered the room and smiled shyly at them all. Janelle spotted a few familliar faces instantly, Chris Clark, Eric Fehr, Mike Green, among other's. And then of course....him. She glanced at him for a moment but quickly looked away, turning her attention to the other men and introducing herself to them. Soon only he was left. She could feel him staring at her the whole time and finally her eye's met his, he walked towards her. There he was, Alexander Ovechkin, standing in front of her. She never thought that she would even be in the same room as him again, not after what he did to her!**

**"Hi..." Alex said, swallow hard. Was he nervous? Janelle wondered. He was never the type to be nervous, it was hard for her to believe.**

**"Hi." She replied, trying to keep all the emotion's she was feeling out of her voice. Janelle could see that Alex was about to say something, she shook her head and looked away from him.**

**"Just to let everyone know, Janelle speaks Russian. I know we have a few Russian speakers here." Bruce said.**

**"Well, I'm not all that great at speaking it but I understand it perfectly." Janelle said softly.**

**As she talked with and got to know the team, Janelle could feel Alex's eye's on her and she knew that the second he had a chance he would try to talk to her. She just couldn't take being near him anymore.**

**"Well, It's been great meeting you all but I better get back to work." She announced to the room.**

**They all turned to her and said they're good-bye's. A sigh of relief escaped Janelle's lung's as she finally got out of the room, she could feel tears welling in her eyes and practically ran to her office. She collapsed down into her chair, her hand found her neck and she pulled the necklace that hung around her neck out from her shirt. It was a silver chain with a ring hanging from it, it had a silver band and a beautiful diamond in the middle with two light blue jewel's on either side of it. It was a Promise ring that Alex had given her.**

**Her mind drifted back to that night, the night the walls of they're relationship came crumbling down.....**

**When Janelle first met Alex, she liked him, very much! She never believed in love at first sight, but with him, it might have been just that. The second she heard him talk, with that cute accent, trying to talk in english her heart just melted. But, she also knew of his womanizing way's. She just couldn't handle to be with a man who would cheat on her. When they starting dating seriously Alex assured her that he would never do that! He said there was something about her that made him not want anyone but her!**

**"I love you, and I don't want anyone else. I don't even look at other women anymore. I don't want them, I want you. I've changed." He told her. At first she had been very skeptical of him. But over time she realized he really meant it. Then that night. They were in Toronto, playing the Leafs. Janelle hadn't been able to go with him because she had some work to do with the Senator's Organization, where she worked. Last minute her schedule had been freed and she was able to go up and be with him, it was only a two hour drive after all. She had decided not to tell him so it could be a suprise. Janelle ran into Mike when she got to the hotel who told her what room he was in. When she got to the door she was about to knock but figuired she try out the door to see if it was locked, it wasn't so she walked inside. She heard the distant sound of moaning and her heart dropped, she continued walking in until she got to the bed. There was Alex, the only man she ever truely loved with a blonde woman stradling his hips, riding him.**

**"Oh my god!" She gasped, Alex heard this and looked up seeing her standing there with tears streaming down her face. His eye's widened and he pushed the woman off of him**

**"Janelle! What are you doing here??" He cried**

**"What arm I doing here? WHAT AM I DOING HERE? What the fuck are you doing?? You son of a bitch! I fucking hate you!"**

**"lyubimaya moya [My Sweetheart] , I'm so sorry! I love you!"**

**"Fuck you!" She snapped, running from the room.**

**Janelle sighed heavily as she wiped the tears from her face, thinking about that only made her feel worse. For nearly two months after that Alex did everything he could to get her back. But she moved, changed her number, changed her e-mail, everything. Finally he gave up. But from mutual friends she had heard that he hadn't gone on so much as one date since she left him. **_But i'm sure he's been fucking his whore's_** She thought with a snarl.**

**The next day was friday and Janelle was so relived. All she had to do was get through the rest of the day and she wouldn't have to see him for two whole days! It felt as if a weight had been lifted of her shoulder's as she exited the building but then it was luanched back ontop of her as she spotted Alex. She hoped he wouldn't notice her but then they're eye's met and he began to walk towards her.**

**"Get away from me Alex!" She snapped, pushing past him.**

**"lyubimaya moya..." He began**

**"Don't!" She yelled, stopping in her tracks and turning to him "Don't you dare call me that! The last time you called me that....." Janelle trailed off and turned on her heel beginning to walk away. Alex grabbed her arm.**

**"Wait....Please." Janelle looked back at him with tear filled eyes and shook her head, pulling her arm from his grip and continuing to her car. Leaving Alex standing there alone. Part of her felt guilty about not talking to him or listening to him, but then she reminded herself that she should not feel guilty! He should feel guilty. It shocked her that even now, almost two years later, it still killed her as if it had just happened.**

**Janelle arrived at home and began to pour a bath and strip down, she really needed to relax. Just as she was about to step into the tub the phone began to ring. Janelle sighed heavily and wrapped a towel around herself, walking to the phone.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey girl! What are you doing?" Audrey's chipper voice came across the line.**

**"Oh nothing, just about to get in the bath."**

**"Are you doing anything tonight?"**

**"No."**

**"Well do you wanna go to a party tonight?"**

**"Uh...Sure. Who's party?" She asked.**

**"I don't know him actually, It's Nick's friend, he's taking me and he told him to invite you."**

**"Oh okay. Sure. What time?"**

**"We'll be there to get you around 9." Janelle nodded.**

**After they said their good-byes she went and took her bath and then began to get ready. She was excited to get to just let loose and party tonight! At 9 O'clock Nick and Audrey showed up to get her.**

**"Hey." Janelle grinned as she entered the car**

**"Hey!" They said in unision. When they arrived at the house the music was blasting even from outside, the cars were all down the street and people were hanging out on the lawn. They all grinned as they exited the car and entered the large house, more like mansion.**

**"I'm gunna go get some Jack Daniels, you guys want some?" Janelle asked.**

**"Naw. I'm fine." Audrey said.**

**"I'll have some." Nick replied. Janelle nodded and headed towards the kitchen. She felt a hand on her back and smiled**

**"Nick...I-" She stopped in her tracks as she turned and found Alex standing there. "Alex....W...What are you doing here?" She gasped.**

**"Its my friend's party." He replied. Janelle grabbed her two glasses of Jack and began to walk past him but he stopped her. She looked past him seeing that they were the only two in the kitchen. She sighed**

**"lyubimaya moya, ya tebya lyublyu, ya tak silno skuchal pa tibe. ya palyubil tebya s pervova vzglyada Ty nuzshna mne bolshe vsevo na svete i mne ne zshit bez tebya. prastite. Pozhalujsta, paver mne."  
[My Sweetheart, I love you, I missed you so much. I feel in love with you at first sight, I need you more then anything else in this world and I can't live without you. I'm sorry. Please, Believe me.]**

**Tears welled in in Janelle's eyes "You know...." She began, then stopped. "ya tebya lyublyu." [I love you.] Alex stared deeply into her beautiful brown eye's and watched as she pushed past him. She found Nick and Audrey right away.**

**"What's wrong?" Nick asked worridely**

**"I....I'll tell you guys later....I'm gunna take a cab home." She managed, downing her glass of Jack Daniels and hugging them both. On the way home Janelle got the cab driver to stop off at the liquor store. She picked up two bottles of Jack and a bottle of vodka before continuing on home. When she arrived there she quickly drank all of the alcohol she had bought. The sweetness that Alex had showed her made her feel so guilty about being mean to him. She could tell that he was truely sorry but every time she thought of him her mind drifted back to that woman he was with that night.**

**Janelle drank herself to sleep that night and was brought awake by the sound of someone knocking hard on the door. She groaned loudly as the sun hit her sore eye's as she pushed herself off the bed her head began to pound.**

**"Fuck..." She muttered to herself as she began to walk to the door. She swung it open and her eyes adjusted on the figuire standing before her.**

**"Alex??" She gasped "What are you doing here?? How....How did you find out where I live?" Janelle stuttered, Alex studied her face.**

**"You friend...Nick told me." He said. Ugh, I'm gunna kill him! Jani thought to herself annoyedly.**

**"Can I....Come in?" Jani took a deep breath and slowly nodded her head, opening the door more. Alex entered the house and she led him to the living room, motioning for him to sit down on the couch.**

**"So.....You understood what I was saying last night?" He asked**

**"Yes...I know Russian now...That was...." She then thought for a moment "ti takaya milaya." [You are so sweet.] Alex smiled at her.**

**"I really love you Jani. I can't...I can't live without you anymore. It's been so hard. I truely, truely love you! That....That was the worst mistake of my entire life! If I could take it back I would....But I can't....Please." Janelle stood and began to pace back and forth.**

**"You know I love you Alex....But you hurt me so bad...Its been so hard on me..." Alex looked at the floor. After a few moments she finally stopped and looked at him.**

**"But...lyubov vsyo preodoleyet." [Love overcomes everything.] She said. Alex stood and walked towards her with a soft smile on his face, he wrapped his arm's around her waist pulling her body close to his.**

**"I love you....I need you...Angel moy [My angel] "**

**"I love you too...And I want to be with you...."**

**"Forever." He then said**

**"Forever." She smiled**

**~~~~ The End ~~~~**


End file.
